Edelgard
|fullname = Edelgard von Hresvelg |jap_fullname = |alias =Edel |jap_alias = |gender =Female |race =Human |birthday =June 22 |fod_birth =22nd of the Garland Moon Imperial Year 1162 |relatives =Seiros (ancestor) Ionius IX (father) Arundel (uncle) At least one brother At least three sisters |game =Fire Emblem: Three Houses |firstseen = |class =Noble |voiceby =Cristina Vee (E3 2018 Trailer) Tara Platt |jap_voiceby =Ai Kakuma |position = |faction(s) =Black Eagles |home =Garreg Mach Monastery Adrestian Empire |nationality =Adrestian Empire |occupation(s)=Heir apparent of the Adrestian Empire Student at the Officer's Academy House leader of the Black Eagles}} Edelgard is a playable character and one of the protagonists in the upcoming Fire Emblem: Three Houses. She possesses a minor Crest of Seiros. Edelgard is 17 at the start of the game. Profile Early life Edelgard is the fourth daughter of Emperor Ionius IX, and a princess and heir to the Adrestian Empire, and a student at the Officer's Academy in Garreg Mach Monastery. She is also the house leader of the Black Eagles. Edelgard had a less than ideal childhood. Born in Imperial Year 1162, she grew up witness to the debilitating illnesses of her other siblings. In Imperial Year 1171, at the age of 9, she fled with her uncle, Lord Arundel, to safety in the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus during the Insurrection of the Seven, in which a group of nobles led by Duke Aegir stripped her father of much of his power. She returned to the Empire three years later. At the Officer's Academy In 1180, she arrived at Garreg Mach Monastery to complete her education, and was resolved to reclaim what her father had lost. Within the school year, she asks the students of the Officer's Academy to hold a reunion five years later on the eve of the monastery's millenium festival. She becomes Emperor after concluding her studies. Reign If the Black Eagles route is chosen, Edelgard declares war on the Church of Seiros upon her coronation. A year later, she successfully conquers Garreg Mach and annexes it as part of the Empire. In Imperial Year 1185, she forms the Black Eagle Strike Force which is based in her former school. Personality Edelgard has a dignified, high-minded, solemn air about her, and she coolly evaluates her surroundings and those around her before she acts. Edelgard likes talented individuals, debating historical viewpoints and strategies, nature, beautiful and scenery. She dislikes outdated values, Crests, rats, chains, swimming, and losing control. In Game Base Stats Skill Levels Three Houses :Edelgard/Quotes Heroes :Edelgard/Heroes Quotes Non-Canon Appearances ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Edelgard is illustrated in the trading card game ''Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Etymology Edelgarde is a female German name meaning Noble Protector. Hræsvelgr is a figure from Norse mythology who is a giant that takes the form of an eagle. Trivia *Edelgard shares her English voice actress, Tara Platt, with Awakening's ''Miriel and Flavia. **She shares her Japanese voice actress, Ai Kakuma, with Flora from ''Fates. **Edelgard was voiced by Cristina Vee in the original E3 2018 trailer for Three Houses, whom she shares with Tatiana from Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, as well as the Fire Emblem Heroes appearances of Lachesis and Athena. *Edelgard is one of the few Lords in the Fire Emblem series to not feature the color blue either in her hair or her clothes along with Claude from Fire Emblem: Three Houses and Celica from Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia/Fire Emblem Gaiden. **Edelgard does feature blue post-timeskip, however. *The Crest Marianne possesses also appears on the axe Edelgard wields post time skip. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters